Universe
In stellar cartography, a quadrant is major region of space encompassing one-fourth of a galaxy. The quadrants of the Milky Way galaxy have not been explicitly delineated. It is believed that the quadrants are named Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma, and subdivided into smaller units known as "marks," based on the reported coordinates of the [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]] as "3-1-9 alpha, mark 7." Alpha Quadrant Geography Similar to the rest of the galaxy, the Alpha Quadrant is filled with stars and their satellites. Somewhere between Krill and Planetary Union space lies a dangerous two-dimensional spatial anomaly.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions About one day's travel from the Gatria system (at 10 lightyears per hour) was a stable wormhole connecting the 29th century to the 25th (destroyed in 2419); five days away is Union Outpost 49.Episode 1x05: Pria Civilizations Planetary Union territory spreads throughout one quadrant with numerous member species including Humans, Xelayans, and Moclans, and many more colony planets. Another major power in the same quadrant is the Krill, an aggressive reptilian humanoid species who hail from a nearby, but unspecified home world. Other major civilizations of the quadrant include the Kaylon, Calivon, Retepsians, Navarians, Bruidians, and myriad unnamed species. The outskirts of the quadrant are inhabited by other species but uncharted by the Union, and are considered the "frontier" of space. By the 29th century, a species known as the Benzians becomes known in that quadrant of the galaxy.Episode 1x05: Pria Systems * Solar system * Gatria system - Hosts deposits of dysonium. Pria Lavesque is stranded on a sun diver, a moribund comet about to collide with Gatria's sun.Episode 1x05: Pria * Matar system - Hosts mineral deposits mined by the Vega Mining Consortium.Episode 5: Pria Planets In addition to the list below, the time-travelling thief Pria Lavesque says there is a planet on the frontier where business negotiations begin by showing their genitals.Episode 5: Pria * Arboreus 1 - Renowned as a vacation planet with rides, entertainment, and hotels that float in the sky. Doctor Claire Finn, her sons Ty and Marcus, and Isaac meant to visit the planet for a holiday but their shuttle was sucked into the gravity well of a Class-2 spatial fold. A dockmaster on the planet reports to the Orville that they never arrived.Episode 5: Pria * Calivon home worldEpisode 1x02: Command Performance * Chara 3 - Host of a former Union colony, destroyed in a Krill raid for its resources.Episode 1x06: Krill * Deneb 3 - A planet mentioned by simulations of Ed's parents, Ben and Jeannie Mercer, as their weekend getaway destination. * Earth - Home of the Human species. Host world of Planetary Union Central in New York City. Orbited by the Union Dockyard and the Moon, its lone permanent natural satellite.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Presumably where the Union was founded and thus its "capital" world. * Elnath 4 - A planet saved from an asteroid by the Orville in October, 2419. Were it not for the Orville's "cutting beam," the asteroid would have collided in one month, 17 days.Episode 1x03: About a Girl * Epsilon 2 - Host of the famous Epsilon Science Station, known for the technological breakthroughs of its scientists. * Kastra 4 - Union mining colony.Episode 6: Krill * Kaylon 1 - Home of the Kaylon species.Episode 1: Old Wounds * Krill - A world of "perpetual night," shrouded in cloud cover that obscures 96 percent of sunlight from the planet's surface.Episode 6: Krill * Lopovius - Colony planet of both the Navarians and Bruidians. * Moclus - Home of the Moclan species.Episode 3: About a Girl * Rana 3 - Union farming colony.Episode 6: Krill * Sargus 4 - Host of the Sargun species.Episode 1x07: Majority Rule * Unnamed gas giant - Orbited by 32 moons, including the Habitable Moon landed upon by Claire, her children, and Isaac.Episode 5: Pria * Xelaya - Host of the Xelayan species.Episode 1x10: Firestorm Cosmic and stellar bodies * J-2837 (star) - On the edge of the frontier of charted space. When discovered in late October 2419, the Dorahl Bioship was on course to collide with the star in six months time. Ed says there are no space stations nearby.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear * Class-2 Spatial Fold - An aperture spanning 1,000 lightyears across.Episode 5: Pria * Two-dimensional space - Host of two-dimensional beings.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions * Temporal wormhole between the 25th and 29th centuries Episode 5: Pria Space stations * Outpost 49 - Roughly five days journey from the Gatria system. The Orville nearly stops for repairs in November 2419. * Outpost T85 - Admiral Halsey recalls that Gordon Malloy drew a penis on its main viewing screen.Episode 1: Old Wounds * Station 794 - Where Kelly Grayson was picked up by the Orville when she first joined as its Commander. Ed says it is "barely out of the way" of a journey from Earth to Epsilon 2.Episode 1: Old Wounds References Category:Space